


Jorah's Loyalty

by TheBlackWook



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorah Mormont had forgotten what loyalty meant a long time ago. | Written for the prompt "Daenerys and Jorah + Loyalty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jorah's Loyalty

Jorah Mormont had forgotten what loyalty meant a long time ago. He had been on his own, striving to gain his return’s ticket to Westeros as hard as he could and eventually drinking his bad luck away from time to time. 

However he had not planned that the Targaryen girl would be the one to make him remember what the concept meant. It began with the glitter in her eyes when he offered her the books. It went on and on, going through everything for her, nearing death so many times he had stopped counting, and would surely go on until his last breath.


End file.
